Son of Zeus
by Bh3234729
Summary: After Lincoln was abducted and sent to Mount Olympus, Lincoln and his friends who are demigods will be confronted by their parents, the Olympian gods. Lincoln, son of Zeus. Clyde, son of Poseidon. Chandler, son of hades. They will fulfill the prophesy where they will destroy Kronos and the titant army from destroying the world, will they fulfill their destiny, or fail?
1. The birth

**Well in the fifth chapter of Manipulating luck, two people in the review thought that this story would be a perfect choice first, and before I start writing this story, I needed to study the GREEK methodology, not Roman, nor Christian (Yes, even Christian have some relations with the mythology) to get the better understanding of how this will all play out.**

 **Plus the information I've studied will be in the story, and if you all see this as "why make a big deal of this to study mythology? You're just writing a simple story" well I can't help myself if I don't have a story with logical information and facts. Same goes for the rest of my stories. I can't find any information about the Gods personality and behavior. other than Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon having arguments or who gets to be in charge… I'm not putting in this story.**

 **This story does NOT have any relations with the storylines of Manipulating luck, nor origins of the six. What do I mean by that? Well, it's complicated and some of you all wouldn't understand…yet. This might be connected, but it's not part of the storyline.**

 **Fun fact- did you know that Zeus has a total of 92 children! 41 were divine and 51 were demi/offsprings. Guess 52, now that I'm writing this story with Lincoln being adopted and having Zeus as the real father.**

 **92 siblings...wow...or even more since gods are roaming around as we speak. bigger than 10, right? XD**

 **On to the story...**

(The year 2006)

Within the top of the heavens within the night moon skies stood upon what appeared to be a mountain and top of that stood a magnificent palace made out of quartz and gold. No not a palace... not a castle...Heck even bigger than a city... but Mount Olympus. On top of the mountains stood huge amounts of buildings many and much more. Mostly is due to the construction built over time for every demigods and Divine gods that have been born and lived for past time after the great war between gods and Titans. The war that was fought for over a decade… Titanomachy.

The great war that Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. The three fought for decades to defeat their own father, Kronos. After the death of his father, Zeus banished all the Titans including Gaia, a Titan who raced Zeus but regardless of her children fighting in the war and against the Gods, her children and herself were banished to the pits of Tartarus for the rest of their misery lives.

Later after the years have passed, after the war, Mount Olympus was created and later, twelve Olympians have lived and fought for the greatness of Olympus and for all mankind. Zeus claimed himself as kings of gods and took part of the role to become the ruler of skies and lightning. Poseidon, ruler of the seas, Earthshaker, and ruler of all horses. Hades god of the underworld. But after years past and how earth starts to settle. Each God then starts to settle down as well and roam around with the Mortal world, but that was years before. decades, centuries, and now this...

Within Olympus filled with many buildings, palaces, and even arenas. But in the middle stood an enormous, magnificent, yet Majestic building that only meant for gods and gods only, or even the demigods and divine gods who are shared blood with the original three brothers, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Inside we see twelve empty seats, but not ordinary seats as they were made out of quartz and gold the reason being empty was currently three gods set up a meeting, a meeting that leads to many arguments over the Sisters of Fate have prophesied to start within the future of 12 Years before now.

Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. even though, Hades does not belong within the reach of Olympus but was called over from the underworld for an argument over the prophet that would bring the destruction of Mount Olympus, along with the gods within them. Zeus seems to be in his mid-30s similar with the rest of his brothers. He has long white hair and white beard each of them being braided with a long golden thread, wearing a white robe or a tunic and brown leather sandals looking as if he was from the ancient Greek time.

Poseidon seems to be wearing what appears to be a fish scaly patterned armor chest plate with many types of leather strips that cover the whole lower body as if it looks like a skirt as that's how it's worn in ancient Greece, and same goes with the leather sandals just like Zeus.

Hades to be shirtless a rather wearing a black robe that went across below his chest, but also has dead animal skin around his waist similar to Poseidon as a skirt, but rather is long and has a head of a wolf on the side. but at this time he's barefooted. He also has long black hair with a small goatee.

Both are in front of each other arguing and yelling out of Rage discussing over the prophet that was bestowed to Zeus by the sisters of Fate long before Hercules was born.

Poseidon- (upset) "3,293 years have passed, Zeus! The prophecy will be fulfilled and the destruction of Olympus will come to its reach!"

Zeus - (also upset) "As long as we stay away from the mortal world, the prophecy will not be fulfilled! do not use your tongue against me!"

Hades- (echoey and repetitive voice) (also upset) "It wouldn't matter anymore, it was three months since you made that rule and we both know that Doris is pregnant with a child that belonged to you. what if that child could be the one? Shall I…

Zeus grabs Hades by the neck and lift him up in the air and looking at him with an upset and enraged look.

Zeus- (anger) "do not place a single finger against my child!" (Let's go and drops Hades to the ground) "even if this new child of mine could be the 'one', then I will have a meeting for every demigods offspring to be tasked with every effort to protect him or her against all evil, Olympus will prevail."

Poseidon- "Have you sent Hera to retrieve your child from the mortal Hospital?"

Zeus- (looks away) "Yes, I have, I also sense Doris's life force has passed away but my child still lives I can still sense his presence, I heard his cries."

Hades took notice as he gets up from the ground still holding his neck that left a bearing red mark. As he stood on his feet even gave Zeus the look of concern.

Hades- "So your child is born now. it wouldn't take long enough for Hera to retrieve your child, but if the prophet was true, then…"

Zeus- "Kronos, our father, will live again and rise from his tomb and seek the destruction of Olympus and the mortal world."

Poseidon then stood in front confronting both Zeus and Hades up to their face. This is rather alarming knowing that their own father, Kronos, the King of Titans. Will start the war over again, or worse... succeed on swallowing the last three of his children and leaving Olympus, Olympians, Divine Gods, and demigods...to their death. Leaving only the titans free to roam around the mortal world and seek to retrieve Pandora's box.

Poseidon- (upset) "Have the sisters of Faith lost their minds!?" (Facing Zeus) "you are their father! how could you let them make this prophecy amongst us?! You realize that the destruction of Olympians means the death of us all! Not only us, the twelve Olympians, but every demigod who lives in this Olympus, even other demigods and divine God's who are living amongst the mortal world, they will die as well!"

Zeus- "what choice could I've done!?... I try to banish them to the pits of Tartarus, but it seems as if they have control of our fates as well!"

Hades- (upset) "Your daughters have sent us to our death, Zeus, you've proven to let your guard down and let your own daughters temper and manipulate our lives, our own throne of being gods...and now our deaths!"

Just as Zeus about to lift his right arm making an electric bolt strong enough to be similar to a lightning bolt, Hera entered the room through the big two-way door decorated Greek pattern, she seems to be holding what appears to be a newborn infant wrapped around in blanket, but also the child could be heard with loud cries. The three brothers drew their attention towards Hera holding a child and presumed is the child of Zeus and possibly what the prophecy has foretold.

Hare looks at Zeus with an utter sadness and with great fear.

Hera- "Zeus...our fears have been proven...sisters of faith...has just begun…"

As Zeus stepped forward and starts to head towards Hera, who's holding the infant. Right after he got nearly close to Aries, she then unfolded the blanket that was covering the top of the child's head and showed what feared all three brothers to the very core. The child seems to have white hair… the same as the color as Zeus's.

Both watched the infant with great fear… the sisters of fate have cursed the gods for good.

Hera- (worried) "What shall we do, Zeus, if this is all true then this child cannot stay here, nor raced or visited as well... until his powers are awakened…or when he meets our children, he will be forced to…" (trembling for a moment) "but only time can tell."

Poseidon- "I'll go get Ares and Hercules, and we will begin."

So, Poseidon and Hades left the room. just as Zeus was about to follow, he looks back at Hera with a strict look.

Zeus- Hera, take my child to the Mortal world and send him to an orphanage. since Doris is no longer alive, nor she does not have any family of her own, it is best if another family were to take care of him for me...for all of us.

Hera- "But where will you go now?"

Zeus- "…We will check Kronos's tomb, now go."

And with that, Zeus left the room and headed towards the hall leaving Hera and the baby infant alone in the room, but Hera walked out of the room and followed Zeus and try to convince him to have his last moments with his child.

Hera- "Zeus, you cannot leave already,… at least have your final moment with your child. knowing that he will follow your footsteps… at any point, you have to tell him once he's ready… at least give him a name…"

Zeus hesitated at first but realize that Hera was right. it would be the last moment he will ever see his child until the time will come for the role for this purpose. It's been centuries that one of Zeus's children have been born, considering that he has many, many, many children. Hera then handed the child to Zeus as he holds him gently then gazed upon the infant's eyes, as his child looks at his father for the last moments. The infant then gave a smile. Zeus then returned the smile and later came up with a name that is perfect for him.

Zeus- "My child… you will be called… Alekos. Do not worry...you won't be alone...I will be by your side and we will meet again...soon."

Later the precision moment was interrupted as Hercules, his son, as he came around the corner of the hall and began calling for him to begin the trip. He looked to be muscular just like his father, he's also wearing a leather chest plate, with a leather skirt, along with the same sandals as his father. his hair has a bit of brown but reddish tone and a blue cape.

Hercules- "father, we need to-"

Hercules was later interrupted as his father turned around and sees that he's holding an infant in his hands. he also noticed that this infant has white hair, but he does not know what it means since the prophecy was not foretold to any demigods or Divine gods...only the 12 Olympians.

Hercules- "Father… who is that child."

Zeus gave a smile to his own son, Hercules, and then looks back at the infant.

Zeus- "Hercules… this is your brother, Alekos."

Hercules took this a surprise, his eyes widen and then looks back at the infant and begins to move forward taking a closer look at his own brother's face. As he gazed upon his own brother, he then gave up a heartwarming smile. A smile that he had never given to any infant since the birth of Persephone.

Hercules- (happy) "Hello, Alekos"

The child then drew his attention to his brother, Hercules. He was first confused for a moment but then gave a cheerful smile.

Hercules- "I am your brother, Hercules" (looks at Zeus) "may I… hold him, father?"

Zeus then gently passes his son to Hercules's arms. Hercules took a moment to realize that he was looking at a demigod who was born in the twentieth century, sure he might have many brothers and sisters, but they were born in the Greek age, but this was the happiest moment he had in a while.

Hercules- (smiled and chuckles for a moment) "...Alekos, eh. In the Greek language that means 'defender of mankind', it's that right, father?"

Zeus- "yes, my son" (sadden) "…but I'm afraid he will not be raised in here… not in Olympus"

Hercules- (confused) "What...is Doris going to be racing Alekos?

Zeus- (sorrow) "Doris…is dead... and I cannot raise him here."

Hercules- (shocked) "but... what will happen to my brother...are you going to outcast him just like you both done to Hephaestus." (backed away slowly from Zeus and Hera)

Hera- (assuring) "oh no no no, we would never do something horrible to an innocent youth...not anymore. That was all in the past and we will never do it again. but this is urgent"

Zeus- "he will be located to an orphanage, where his new family will raise, nurture, and comfort him. Just like how you were with the family that raised you, my son."

Hercules- (looks back to his brother) "...so is he going to be living as a mortal for the rest of his life?"

Zeus- "no, until his powers are awakened or meets the Olympian's children, he will be able to come and visit, or stay if he chooses to."

Hercules- "So after we finish our quest, my brothers and sisters might actually teach him how to-"

Zeus- (ensured) "I'm sorry, but he can't have any encounter with any of us...all of us."

Hercules- "Wh-what, but why?"

Zeus- "It's for his own safety"

Hercules- (upset) "But we are Gods, he will be safer with us!"

Zeus- "Yes indeed, but that's something you cannot understand. It's for the best, son"

Hercules felt sadden to know how his own new brother will be forced to live in the mortal world. He finally got a new brother born in the modern age... and now that happy moment was shattered to hear from his father that Alekos will live amongst the mortal with no contact with the gods or his siblings. He thought for a moment until...

Hercules- "Wh-what if I took him to the orphanage myself, father?"

Zeus- "I'm sorry, but we need to go and check for the tomb of Kronos. We need you to aid our journey, and we can't waste time.

Hercules wanted to reject his request so he could have more time, but he can't, he knew that he is speaking with the king of Gods. There are no exceptions of rejecting his choices in the situation of seeking to check the tomb of Kronos.

Zeus thought Hera could deliver his son to the orphanage but remembers that she has a task to do in order to keep all Divines and offsprings within Mount Olympus notified, and also she was going to warn all Olympians of the horrific truth. The time will come to an end… and will begin a new.

Zeus- "Hercules, ask your sister, Athena, to take the task for Hera, please."

Hercules- (sadden) "...I...yes…."

Zeus- (sympathy) "I understand that you're upset… I am upset as well, but this is for his own protection."

Hercules- (confused but rather insisting) "from what?"

Zeus- "I'm afraid I cannot tell… not to any other, but the Olympians, I'm sorry. Just not today, so please... don't oppose my decision."

Hercules- "yes... father"

Hercules leaves the hall and turns to the next corner to seek Athena for a task to be assigned to. Zeus looks back at the direction where Hercules walked so he could see his child for the last time but missed the moment.

Hera- (worried) "how could your daughters do this to us? To a child!?

Zeus- (facing Hera) "I...I don't know… but it's too late…"

To be continued...

 **The next chapter or the third will be a reference to the movie Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, where Lincoln goes to a field trip to the museum to study Greek mythology… And that's where shit happens. no, not where a Furi comes attack Lincoln… but where the teacher explains the full details of the prophecy, and that contains within it will be alarming.**

 **Also, I need to write a new story that I've planned ever since Manipulating luck was created. I'm trying to continue the storyline and multiverse hopping that connects to it all.**

 **So I'll see you all in the new story, see y'all later.**


	2. The abductions

**Before I say anything I just want to confirm that my second chapter of Death's Vengeance were all mashed and clumpered up in words, but now I fixed it in case if any of you were wondering.**

 **also, I thought for a long time and I decided... to connect this story to the storyline...just to make sure.**

 **Someguy530- I want to thank you for notifying me that. Sometimes it's best if I wrote in Google Docs instead of Word powerpoint**

 **Trollking01- I alright PM you to explain myself but I thought I should explain the crossover thing to everyone**

 **This story WAS going to be a crossover with PJO, but...I lost the books and what's worse was that found out where they were… back home...just two states away. So I had other plans for this.**

 **Fanboy-guess- it's...complicated but I'll explain the whole storyline in the next chapter of Manipulating luck, ok? And well no...this WAS going to be a crossover but I lost the books of PJO, sorry.**

 **Guess- I'm sorry but I don't want to do another 'no such luck', especially for this one...you be surprised how the gods acted three thousand years ago...it is not pleasant. I'm sorry.**

 **Hmmmmm…what am I forgetting...oh that's right! Happy day of the dead! I hope you all have a great time celebrating the holiday if one of y'all celebrate it. I know I am! :)**

 **On with the story...**

(Early fall of 2017, 8:27 am. History classroom)

The classmates line up and stood in front of the door ready to leave for a field trip to the museum to study Greek mythology, or that's what Mrs. Johnson instructed. The whole school was even instructed to leave for the same reason but all the kids didn't argue due to desperation to leave and not attend any classes that were not eager to attend (gym, math, reading, etc). But in Lincoln's history class each student were instructed to bring a spiral notebook and pencil as there is a review quiz for tomorrow morning...not that the school board agreed but went along with it as it's something that Mrs. Johnson wanted for her class learn the value of history...well to learn her point of view of the value of history.

Each class had a look of irritation and boredom as they were aware of the assignment they were tasked to do, but why they felt irritated was they were the only class to take notes for a tomorrow quiz, but not the other class? That...was not fair for them, but if it means getting extra grades and credit...why not?

"Alright class, we will begin to leave shortly, but the instructors are checking for any students in other classes if they're present," said Mrs. Johnson as she holds a clipboard and started to check for any of her students are present as well.

"Ok, Alex?"

"Here"

"Artie?"

"Here"

"Andrew?"

"Here"

"Liam?"

"Here"

"Rusty?"

"Here"

"Clyde?"

"Here"

"Lincoln?"

"Here"

"Paige?"

"Here"

"Penelope?"

"Here"

"Zach?"

"Here"

"Kat?"

"Here"

"Ok, I'm aware that there are a couple of students who are not coming with us but some of them will stay here to do any makeup work and will not attend quiz."

As she finished the announcement from the principle then gave further instructions.

~ "Alright, the buses are now ready to take the children to the museum and for the teachers who have taken attendees, I request that you safely take your student to the buses. We will leave as soon as all are ready"~ Huggins announced as he hangs up his microphone.

"Alright class it's time to get going," she said as she walks forward and opens the door for her class. As they all moved along and headed for the front door of the school, Clyde tapped lincoln's shoulder and Lincoln turns to see Clyde with a look of excitement.

"This is going to be great!"

"Great? Sure it's great to learn about the Greek gods, but not when we are taking note and doing a stupid quiz tomorrow." Lincoln said with disappointment.

"Come on buddy, I'm sure the quiz won't be that bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but we still have to take notes which that's the down part."

"It's not that bad, besides, the museum wouldn't have a lot of artifacts for us to take notes for"

(Royalwoods museum the Greek mythology section located on the very far left of the building)

"Ok...I take that back."

"You don't say…" Lincoln said as he was amazed

As many classes stood in front of the Greek mythology section with their mouths open as they see the whole area filled with the variety of artifacts and portraits. The ceiling was extremely tall and the walls were filled with many portraits and artifacts that represent as shields and swords. Statues were seen everywhere on each side of the wall.

As the crowd of kids from each different classes parted ways, Mrs. Johnson took her's to see a portrait of what appears to be a portrait of an Image of a giant woman holding the Earth as she laid her head on top of the part Alaska.

This is Gaia and she is the ancestral mother of all life. The primal mother earth and a Titan. She is a patent to her son Uranus, and later they both became parents to twelve Titans. Don't forget to take notes.

As she walks to the next portrait where there's an image of twelve Titans but they looked like humans. All her class stood in confusion as they couldn't understand what's the difference.

These are the children of Gaia and Uranus. Their names Themis, Mnemosyne, Hyperion, Theia, Crius, Oceanus, Tethys, Iapentus, Coeus, Phoebe, Kronos, and Rhea. They were-

Before she could continue, another teacher with his own class crossed paths with Mrs. Johnson's. He doesn't appear to be a teacher but rather a coach… coach Pacowski. He looked to be blushing as well, considering his affection for her but later ruined by Lincoln and his…advice.

Oh uh... Mrs. Johnson, I did not notice you here...I mean to come across-

"You mean interrupting my class?" She said with annoyance as she remembered the day where he gave her flowers but shot out water afterward.

"Well i-i-i though if me and my students would listen to your lecture...if you're ok with it." Gave a nervous smile as he begins to sweat.

Mrs. Johnson wanted to decline but she liked to teach more kids the value of history...so she accepted. "Alright, now where did I leave off"

As Mrs. Johnson continued her lecture, Lincoln felt a small tap on his back. As he turned to see the source and knew who this person was.

"Hey I know you, you're Lynn's brother uh... Lincoln! Remember me from that dance!"

"Oh I do remember you, you're Polly, Polly pain and- why are you wearing your gear? "

Apparently, she looked to be wearing the same skating equipment from the last time they encounter but rather the difference is that her equipment was colored differently. Instead of pink, it's black with red horizontal lines.

"Yeah, I just wanted to wear this because...it looked quite nice."

"Do you really have to wear your helmet and skates?"

"Uh Yeah, I had arguments with the coach because of the stupid dress code and the strict policy of "no roller skates" in the museum, can you believe that."

"No, I don't believe, nor do I understand…" waves his hand in a circular motion, motioning Polly's skating gear. "any of this."

"Gotten a new girlfriend, Larry?"

Lincoln knew that voice, the voice he didn't want to see in any other place... Chandler. He stood behind Polly as he gave a small smile, Lincoln and Polly turned to face the red-haired boy. Even Clyde turned around as he too found the voice familiar as well.

"Too bad your class had to take notes." he taunted

"could you please not do this" Lincoln was not up to one of Chandler's loathing routine.

"What, you don't want me to embrace you in front of your new girlfriend?"

"We are not in a relationship here," Polly claimed

"And there's an anti-bullying system in our school, so knock it off." Clyde included

Chandler gave a small smirk "But we're not in school, now are we?"

"Lincoln, Chandler, Clyde, pay attention!" Said Mrs Johnson as she pointed at the next painting that showed a man holding a scythe. They later put their attention to her lessons.

"They said that Kronos swallowed his children because of a prophecy that Gaia foretold that one of his children would overthrow him just like how he overthrow his father, Uranus. So he became mad and swallow all of his children to gain their powers but Rhea hid Zeus and gave him a rock that was covered in a blanket. Aft-"

Before Mrs. Johnson could complete her story, the whole class started to laugh as they found it funny to believe that if someone ate their own children and later eat a rock as well.

"Wait, hehehehe let me get this straight, so- heh so Kronos ate all of his children and also ate a rock? Hahaha." Chandler asked as he continued to laugh as the whole class started to laugh as well. This made Mrs. Johnson stood in confusion as she was not understanding why all her class and other classes were laughing but realized what she forgot to say that would make sense.

"Oh no no no, you see, Kronos was a Titan, remember, he was a giant that stood about fifteen or fifty feet tall!" And his children were normal size, so he couldn't tell from his point of view"

Then all of her students stopped laughing and then gave a loud woah, a titan that big with children so small like them… now that's amazing.

"But we do know is that they were the first generation of Titans. The second generation of Titans as we all know are Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and the other Olympians, but later we call them gods and goddesses."

Lincoln raised his hand as he had one question to ask "Mrs. Johnson, how did Kronos's children lived if they were swallowed, I mean, how could they live for so long?"

"Excellent question, you see, these children were gods and goddesses, so they were immortal. They can survive without food, water, basically anything that we need to survive. Zeus freed his siblings by giving Kronos mustard and honey which cause them to throw up his children."

Then all the class and even other classes gave a look of disgust gag and even disturbed. They would find that hard to believe that Kronos puke his children out...gross.

(4 hours of nonstop teaching)

"Alright kids, this is something I want you to see!" She said with excitement as she leads two classes to the far end of the room where laid a huge portrait with four images organize in a horizontal line. As they reached their destination she then points to the first image that showed twelve Olympian gods are standing in front of a huge titan, but their reaction was not wise but rather in fear.

"This is the prophecy of eklektós paidiá!" said with excitement. Few children looked in amazement "It is said that the twelve Olympians will be devoured by Kronos, the king of titans."

She then points to the second image showing Kronos and the other titans walking amongst earth while people ran with fear. "He will try and destroy mount Olympus and rule the mortal world once again."

She then points to the third image that shows eight children in greek clothing, each holding unique weapons and holding them against kronos...but these children looked...very familiar. "He will be stopped and killed by the new Olympian children! These children are offsprings of the few Olympians, plus hades since he prefers to stay in the underworld. Their names are Althea, daughter of Demeter, Geneva, daughter of Athena, Ignatia, daughter of Ares, Gerardo, son of Hephaestus, Ellen, daughter of Artemis, Alaric, son of Hades, Lippio, son of Poseidon, and Alekos, son of Zeus. These children will be destined to be the new ruler of Mount Olympus."

"What's so special about this prophecy?" Polly asked

"Well, I am glad you asked, this was destined to happen to happen this year or the next, how exciting!"

All raised a brow as indicating a sign of confusion. A mythical prophecy destined to happen in reality?

Clyde then whispers to Lincoln and points to the same third image. "That kid looks like you, Lincoln"

"Same goes with you right next to him"

"Alright kids, we have about nine minutes until we all leave, so why don't you all look around and see anything that interest you. If you need anything I'll be at-"

"Wait, what about the fourth picture?" Kat asked as she pointed at the image that showed a child with white hair dress in greek clothing who was standing in front of six colored portals. Each was blue, green, yellow, orange, red, and...purple.

"Oh how silly of to forget, this is Alekos standing in front of the six portals, here the portals lead to different types of gods and its world, and each god is unique and special. The blue leads to the god of death, green leads to the god of wisdom, yellow leads to the god of time, orange leads to the god of talent, red leads to the god of life, and purple leads to the god of space."

"So where will he go?" asked Clyde

"Who knows...but that's his choice to make. Now if you all need anything I'll be at the Hephaestus's artifacts section, I'll see you all at the front entrance of greek in about seven minutes"

And with that, they all took their ways as Lincoln and Clyde stayed to look at the huge portrait with many wonders and questions in their minds.

"Cool...six portals...what will you choose if you were to pick?" Lincoln said with an amazed look.

"I don't know...they sound so cool...I think time- no, life- no, I mean space!"

"Good choice...I would do the same"

"If you ask me, Alekos looks quite like you in this part" he pointed at the last image.

"Hmmm...he kinda does look like me...but almost shirtless and a...white skirt?" he raised a brow

"I think those are called tunic...i think that's what they're called"

"Nah, more like a loser wearing a skirt," said Chandler as he walks to where Lincoln is standing. Lincoln grew irritated to go over this all over again, even Clyde felt the same.

"What do you want?" Lincoln said as he crossed his arms with his spiral notebook on his left hand.

"Nothing much, just here to see if you had an excuse for losing your notes"

"What? I didn't lose my- HEY!" Lincoln yelled as Chandler snatch his notes and looked through the pages.

"Why do you need to take notes anyways? Looks to me that this is important, too bad if someone would have to rip-"

"What are you doing with our brother's notes?"

Chandler looked behind to see Lola and Lana with crossed looks. Both also attended the trip since Lincoln and his younger siblings are in the same school.

"give that back to him!" Lola said with a crossed look on her face.

Chandler was not convinced as he then gave a small gloat. "And if I don't, would you try to give me a pedicure, little princess?"

Lisa came to correct "actually, we will report you to the principal as you clearly have poor behavior attendance, if you were caught like this, you will be suspended and I can tell that your grades are very poor. You don't want to do any make-up work now do you?"

"But what proof?" Chandler countered back.

"How about six witnesses against you?" Lucy counters back as she scared Chandler from the left. "So what's it going to be?"

Chandler though for a moment and knew that he couldn't do anything as his hand was now tied up, so…

"Fine…" he said as he hands the notes to Lincoln, giving a grunge look to Lincoln as a sign of distasteful urge to commit payback. With that, he walked off elsewhere and leaving in defeat.

Lincoln smile as he was relieved to see his sisters having his back when the worst comes. "Thanks, guys"

"No prob," said Lana as she walks towards the Hephaestus's old hammer artifact.

"Your welcome, now if you don't mind, I have a see the statue of Pandora. They said that she is the prettiest woman at the time...not if I have to say anything" Lola left

"You will owe me for this current situation, brother. I say a surgical removal to the cerebrum cor- wha-HEY!" Lucy took Lisa's glass and threw them elsewhere. Lisa ran afterward

"Don't listen to her, you would do the same for us. I'll be at the portrait of Hades's Cerberus." Lucy left as Lincoln and Clyde turned to see the portrait again.

"Destined to happen this year...wow" said Clyde

"Or the next, but I doubt that this is all true. I mean this is-"

Alright class! Its time leave...early! Mrs. Johnson said as she was heading towards the two way door where leads between the hallway and the Ancient Greek exhibit where they currently are leaving. But the reason she decided to leave was...eh...coach and his attempt of flattery.

As many came in a group to form a line, Lincoln was given a smack on the back of the head. But to Clyde's surprise...he's back.

"Not over yet, Larry"

"You're still mad? get over it!" Lincoln yelled as he holds his head in pain, but the pain fades away. As they head towards the front doors of the museum just only a few exhibits away, Clyde defended Lincoln as he placed his hand on Chandler's chest and gave a small push.

"Just leave us alone, why do you only target us anyways?!" Clyde asked

Just as they were about to leave they all heard a loud crash noise coming from the front door of the museum. Just before they were about to turn around, they can hear an old lady screaming saying.

"Horse!"

As they look to the source of the crash it wasn't a horse. Not a regular horse, but rather a horse with wings…a Pegasus. It then ran through the screaming crowd of children and towards the direction where Lincoln, Clyde, and Chandler are. As soon as it got close enough to see clearly, they could see an armored Pegasus that has the symbol of a Triton on its helmet. They all turned around to run away from danger they were later stopped by a giant skeletal hand that pierced out of the ground in front of the screaming

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!" Chandler yelled

The giant skeletal hand made the floor a huge crack and let out hellfires burst out and broke the glass ceiling above as glass shards begin to fall. The hand slammed on the floor and what came out next was a 9ft withered skeleton and its dressed as an armored warrior and what's makes this more similar to the Pegasus is that its swearing and helmet that has a symbol, but it's different...it has the symbol of a two-horn scepter. The creature then it looked at the children then face to Chandler and later spoke as he pointed at the trio.

"Τον Αλάριχο, θα πρέπει να έρθει μαζί μου! Ο πατέρας σας απαιτεί την παρουσία σας στον Όλυμπο!"

"what's it saying!?" Lincoln yelled

"Who cares, ru- ahhh!" Chandler was then snatched by the wither skeletal warrior and he then took Chandler and heads towards the hellfire hole. Lincoln and Clyde tried to run to save chandler but the pegasus swopped in and snatched Clyde by the shirt collar with its teeth.

"LINCOLN! HELP!" Clyde yelled

The pegasus then took Clyde and flew to the roof, and to the skies. Lincoln stood in fear as he watched his friend get taken by a mythical creature, but later realize that the giant skeletal warrior just left with Chandler into the pit of fire and vanished.

Of course, everyone ran in different directions in a state of panic and later see the front door was now clear. they were about to leave the museum where the front door was now clear to make a run for it...but right after they nearly got to an end the front door was blocked by tree branches that pierced out of the ground and later in front of them also pierced out a large tree on the floor that was made out of quarts. except this particular tree was not a regular tree but rather its slowly forming into a giant golem.

As every student and teacher stayed in place as they were frozen in fear as they saw the tree finally format to a golem. its eyes turn white as this golem was looking straight at the crowd looking for someone. How's it going saw something that caught up his eye you later looked at… then spoked

"κόρη της Δήμητρας, που χρειάζονται!"

He later extended his arm towards the crowd of screaming children and grab one student from Mrs johnson's class...Penelope.

"HE-HELP! PLEASE!" Penelope yelled as the golem opened its chest where the vines came out and grabbed two more children. Christian, and Kat. Both were later dragged inside the golem and later the children were trapped inside as it closed its chest. But Penelope stayed on its hand, screaming for her life.

"Hercules, αρπάξτε την κόρη του Ares και το γιο του Hephaestus!" The golem yelled as was facing up where the rest of the glass roof finally broke down as a certain person came down through. This person looked familiar...Hercules.

"Why can't I get Alekos? He's my brother!" Hercules wined

ο πατέρας σου έστειλε ένα γρύπα για τον αδερφό σου, τώρα κάνεις όπως λέω!

"Alright then" he said as he rolled his eyes, then looks around through the panicked crowd. "Eh...where is- found him" he said as he ran through the screaming children and later grabbed a kid by the back of his shirt...Artie.

HEY, LET GO OF ME! HELP!

"Alright, I got my nephew, now where's- AHH" Hercules was struck on the back of his head by a skating helmet.

"Hey put him down- HEY let go of me!" Polly yelled as she was too grabbed by the back of her shirt and hoisted up

"Geez, he wasn't kidding, you really do show skills like him." Said, Hercules, as he then runs towards the golem and jumps on his back "Alright, let's go!"

As the golem was about to leave, three security intervene as they pulled out their pistols and pointed at the golem. But they were blocked by Mrs. Johnson as she extended her arms. "DONT!

they're holding children!" she yelled as the golem opened its chest where Kat and Christina are currently tied up inside, screaming. He then puts Penelope in his chest while the vines wrapped her with the rest, and closed his chest plate.

Ok, we got what we came for, we need to leave! Hercules yelled as the golem climbed on the walls, breaking many displays of quartz and minerals.

"Father is not going to be happy about this, but he didn't say 'HOW' to retrieve them" said as he gave a small smile

"το απίστευτο"

"Well, no one asked you" Hercules counter back as he held two kids on one hand and the other hand currently holding the roots of the golem's back. The walls begin to crack and drop pieces of broken wall, paintings, and a large marble pillar. Thankfully the pillar lands on another the golem successfully escapes through the roof, a large creature with wings barrel rolls its way through the broken roof and glides through the panicked crowd. This creature has the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet...a griffin.

Lincoln just stood in fear watching the same roof where his best friend was taken, he froze in fear. But that fear was interrupted by a loud high-pitch whistle. He then turns around to see a large griffin gliding towards Lincoln with a stern look on its face. This Griffin looked to be wearing armor as well, but it looked to be made out of gold and the helmet had a symbol...of a lightning bolt.

Lincoln tried to run from the griffin but it opened its talons and grabbed Lincoln by his arms and flew. But before it tried to leave through the open roof, the griffin was pulled down by the leg from an unknown force. The Griffin turns around to see Lana and the rest of the security holding an old rope from the wild west exhibit.

"Where do you think you're going with my bro!" Lana said as she and the officers pulled down the rope that is tied to the griffin's leg.

Lincoln screamed and panicked "HELP GET TH- WOAH!"

The griffin flapped it's wings, and launched itself on the marble pillar, and used its other leg to kick it down. The pillar falls and lands on the rope and snaps causing Lana and the officers to fall on their backs. The Griffin gave a loud shriek at the crowd and then flies to the broke roof while Lincoln took a good look at his sister as this could be the last thing he would remember.

"NONONONO, HELP!" Lincoln yelled as the griffin finally took him out of the building and flew out of sight.

"LINCOLN!" Lana yelled as she watched in fear knowing that her brother was taken to the skies. But now...she couldn't do anything but remember.

To be continued…

 **Sorry if this was too long, I just wanted to make this special for you all on the day of the dead holiday, look out for the next chapter of Manipulating luck tomorrow...or the next day.**

 **see y'all tomorrow...**


	3. Scared of flight

**This has been left in the corner for months, but it's time the bring it back. Plus I made a cover art for this one using 'Pro Knockout' and Ps 'Express', I know that those are iOS apps, but cover arts are not just made by computers, they can be made by mobile device too.**

 **I've been having multiple problems with the system like "code one" showing up to my screen and I'm unable to pm anyone, so I'm having a type 2 error in my account so I can't do anything about it, for now.**

 **Anyways forgive me that this chapter is short, I'm just getting a head start with my motivation. Plus I know your all are going to debunk this story saying "but in the show, 'Not a Loud'-" yeah yeah, but this is a ' ' not ' ' So don't be a pooper. XD**

 **Another thing, this is not a crossover, it's a reference with greek mythology. The difference between the two is that crossover is about two stories in one, and reference is one dominant story that is mixed with the secondary to make the first one a hybrid.**

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

A place that does not exist to any normal humans on sight, nor to be found on the earth's map in technology or gps military, stood a large land that is supported on a large cloud underneath. The sky was clear yet filled with many beautiful clouds that decorated the great city of olympus, but center of the floating land city was a large temple where the king of gods lives. Inside, there stood zeus in the empty hall where it leads to a large room where he had a meeting with his brothers about nearly a decade ago. Zeus gave a stern look.

"ALEKOS, IT IS I, YOUR FATHER, ZEUS, THE GOD OF THUNDER, THE KING OF-"

"Zeus, who are you talking to?"

Zeus jumped out of fear as he gave a small scream, he turns around only to see his brother Poseidon with a confused look on his face. Poseidon sees his brother talking to a mirror on the wall, but mostly yelling.

"Brother, you startled me there…" he said as he took a deep breath to calm his rapid heart beat. Poseidon knew that his brother was anxious to see his son in person, it's been eleven years since he seen him as a child. Heck, even Poseidon is also nervous to see his own son considering the amount amount of time that distance themselves away.

"I know that your nervous to see your child, we are too" he gave a reassuring smile. Zeus gave a jolly laugh, Poseidon did the same.

"What happen to us, we used to be fearless and showed control, but now we're acting like any mortal would behave" he laughed as he once had the attitude of a god, but after watching over his son growing older by each step of the way. Not only was he looking over his son, but also learning how his son reacts and live in the mortal world. Learning far too long that he begins act like a mortal himself. But for poseidon, instead of watching over, he goes over to the mortal world to see his son with his own eyes, but kept his distance and appearance. But he can tell that his son was much like himself.

"But now we're behaving like mortals, even our siblings do." Poseidon pointed out as he gave a chuckle.

"You've lived in the mortal world, but you always get arrest multiple times from many therapist, i always have to pay your bail." Zeus pointed out.

"My past is unforgivable, I needed help to take away my anxiety and guilt." Poseidon pointed out as his expression was down for a moment, but later diminished as he didnt want to remember it again.

{If you knew Poseidon's history, your not going to be happy...at all}

"And that's how you and your son have incommon, it's alway therapy"

"Same with you and your son, you two always have plans before you act." Poseidon said as he gave a small smile. Zeus gave a small chulke in response. The bond between brother and sisters are closer than before. For so long it's always been fighting and arguing between gods, divine Gods, and demigods… they felt tired and exhausted for so long that they needed to stop and put an end to it. Zeus and Poseidon head out the halls and out the doors that lead outside of the temple, where they could see the beautiful weather as birds fly by through the clouds and the sun shining on the land of Olympus.

"It's finally over, the fights, frustrations, rivalry… it's now calm and peaceful." Zeus admired the view where all the buildings decorated with flowers and roses. Ever since the birth of Alekos, Zeus and his siblings had a change of faith in their respective ways. Zeus took upon taking responsibility of running the city properly instead of ignoring it and the citizens.

"Indeed, we should've done this before, the city would have been living in perfect condition back then, instead of endless of hate and depression, but now it's all perfect." he said as he noticed a flying creature fly by, passing through the clouds and into a building that has a symbol of an envelope on top.

"Wait, is that the griffin that was supposed to retrieve your son?" he claimed as he was confused about the griffin that looked similar to the description that Hermes has sent by Zeus's orders.

"I suppose it is!" Zeus was filled with joy as he summons a cloud and jumped on it, carrying Zeus to the building of delivery, expecting for his son to be here. Poseidon simply walked to all the way to his destination, but realized that he could simply carry himself through water. And so he drew all the water from the nearest fountain and created a simple round sphere that is similar to Zeus's cloud. "I'm coming too"

Upon entering the building, he saw variety of griffins "Finally, after all these years, I will be able to-" Zeus sees the a large blue griffin walking by through the post. But there was not child, only empty pouch mail. He was puzzled by this but later saw hermes flying by with his wing-shoes, he appears to be holding a clipboard and listing out the possible delivery. "Alright, there multiple delays but i cou-"

"Hermes" hermes heard a familiar voice and as he turns around he was happy to see him. But zeus has a look of confusion and looks around without any hesitation. "Are you looking for your son?"

"Well yes, i saw Jasper come in here, but my son"

"Wait" he looks back at the clipboard that contains multiple names of the griffin, but he found a small error. "Oh dear, I may have made a simple mistake, I accidentally sent a different one to retrieve your son."

"Oh thats fine" Zeus gave a sigh of relief considering that it was a simple mistake, nothing to worry about. "So who did you sent?"

"Uh… Malcry" he gave a nervous smile, knowing that the griffin was sent was Zeus's guard. But this one is not as gentle like the others and that worried Zeus the most.

"Oh no" Zeus places his hand on his face.

 **XXX**

The air was very thick to breath and the temperature was low. Up in the sky was a figure that is hard to see from the ground and in appeared to be moving fast and there was a faint scream that is unnoticeable. As we take a closer look, it appears to be a griffin with white and gold feathers. Along gold plated armor worn. The creature seems to be holding a child on the front talents, screaming in fear.

"Let go!" lincoln yelled as he started to move around in panic trying to escape for the creatures grip, but realized if he did he would fall down from a big hight to his death. He then stopped struggling and looks up only to see the griffins face… well, lower beak since it's hard to see from Lincoln's perspective point of view. His talents were wrapped in leather indicating that the claws are extremely sharp if taken off.

Lincoln wasn't sure what to do next, he's being held by the arms and if he were to escape the grip, he would plummet to his death. "Where is it taking me" Lincoln asked as it's not a familiar animal to him, to his assumption it might lead him to its nest.

Lincoln hears a choppy sound around at a constant speed. The sound is very loud that even the griffin begins to notice it, they look around but the number amount of clouds were hard to see, but later they are confronted by a helicopter that rose from the left. This helicopter isn't like any other… it's a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk and the side cargo has a soldier holding a large projectile net that points at Lincoln and the griffin.

"W-w-wait, I'll fall if you shoot!" Lincoln yelled out of fear but the soldier didn't react much.

"Take it down!" the pilot yelled

*Bam*

The net shot out and it heads straight at Lincoln and the griffin, but the griffin gave a strong flap with its wings and raised to the point where the net miss. The griffin grew irritated as it placed Lincoln on its beak from its shirt and started to move closer to the helicopter.

"Woah! what are you doing!" Lincoln panic as the griffin swooped in and grabbed the tail of the helicopter. The creature started to swing the helicopter out and causing the flying vessel to move crazy. Then the griffin let's go, just as soldiers were able to stabilize the altitude of the vehicle they saw something that dropped their hearts. The griffin started to launch it's body on the front of the vessel breaking the front part of the vehicle. It started to scratch and rip apart the control panels and later flew off.

"That bird destroyed the controls!"

"Well, jump!"

Both men jumped out of the vehicle and pulled out their perashuts. The flying vessel falls down before their very eyes knowing that the creature was not a friendly specie to be pestering with.

With that Lincoln learned another thing, if he were to escape, if lands on the ground, this one would certainly crush him to the ground. And another thing, try not to annoy it. Then they head straight back to where they're heading and the air is starting to get colder by the minute. Without hesitation, Lincoln was now placed back on its front talents as it gave a loud shriek into the air, the shriek was very loud to the point where Lincoln has to cover his ears. But the shriek stopped and the griffin started to look around, like it's waiting for something.

"Jeez, you're so loud, even louder than Luna's speakers." Lincoln was filled with annoyance for a couple of seconds until a flute music started to play.

{Bioshock infinite- songbird call song}

"Hey, that's a nice to- woah!" The griffin started to dash faster as it flaps its wings rapidly. The wind started to hit Lincoln's face hard as it was impossible to open his eyes while the wind could damage his own. He couldn't see a thing but he could hear the strong wind hit his head and ears.

Then the wind stopped as he opens his eyes and sees something magnificent that even it distracted him from what was important.

"Woah…." Lincoln said in awe seeing the beautiful city that floats on the sky. He sees the magnificent structure of the city and the beauty of the waterfalls that is found around and edge of the floating city. The griffin swoops in fast as he heads towards the center and into the building that has the post office symbol. They enter through one of multiple window that was designed for other griffins to enter and exit. The griffin had dropped off Lincoln to the second and he lands on his butt, he looks back and sees the griffin is just now standing and watching like it's…. guarding.

"You could've dropped me gently" he said with irritation but realized something.

"I'm free!" He yelled as he got up and ran, but he bumped into a hard surface that caused him to fall back. He shakes his head and later realized that it wasn't a hard surface…. but a man with large white beard and hair, muscular body, shirtless but wears a greek roab.

"Oh, hey there son, how are you feeling?" the man sounded with joy.

"I'm fine, who are you?" Lincoln asked

"WELL IT IS I, ZEUS! THE GOD OF-"

"Just give it a brake, Zeus." another person said behind Zeus with annoyance. He appears to be holding a triton.

"Fine, I am Zeus, your biological father."

 **the rest of the kids are coming soon**


End file.
